Medical science has determined that postural fixity, or the failure to move frequently while performing computer tasks and other desk work, causes or exacerbates back, neck, shoulder, and other body pain.
Heretofore, furniture designed to encourage healthful movement, such as so-called ergonomic chairs and adjustable-height tables, have been ineffective because the amount of movement such furniture allows is not sufficient and/or the furniture is cumbersome to use.
My new adjustable portable exercise desk, however, allows and encourages users to perform significant physical movement while working. It is also light in weight, folds compactly for easy transport and storage, is relatively inexpensive, and is handsome in appearance.
This disk is, moreover, particularly well suited for use with notebook, laptop, and other lightweight computers, portable typewriters, word processors, and the like, which are increasingly taking the place of heavier and bulkier office equipment.
Thus, because my new desk solves an important health problem for a large and growing number of people, I believe it constitutes a new and useful invention, which the following drawings and specifications will also show to be of novel and unobvious design.